Purple Devil's Spooky Skirmish
Purple Devil's Spooky Skirmish is an event world in Plants vs. Zombies: What In The World? Again playable from September 22 to October 31 made by Pyro424. It features 8 Levels, cumulating in an epic reward of 3,000 Coins and Purple Devil (Pyro424). Opening Cutscene On a dark night, Trent wakes up to an odd pathway leading from his room into the dark, starry, night sky, Grabbing his collection of seed packets, he walks the path, leading to a floating patch of grass in the sky. As he takes a step onto the patch, a large meteor lands on it, and injects a drill into it, the patch expanding and the path dissapating. The meteor turns out to be a mech, revealing a Zombie pilot with a bright green skin tone and a Zomboss-like head and four silver metallic legs. Giggling maniacally, the mech rolls off, spawning a green acid, which Alien Zombies spawn from. With nowhere to go and no Sun, he must fight for his brains and his life atop a grassy patch against strange, new enemies. Levels Level 1 features and abundance of Alien Zombies and 5 Alien Conehead Zombies, each spawning in a respective lane. For every level up to 8, no Sun falls from the sky and the player must rely on Sunflower for Sun, making it almost essential to use Plant Food and Sun wisely. Starting with this level, Purple Devil is usable throughout this world. Level 2 sports a mix of Alien and Alien Conehead Zombies. A U.F.O. can be seen abducting a Buckethead Zombie in the background. Level 3 introduces the Alien Buckethead Zombie, adding it to the pool of Alien Zombies. Only 5 appear on this level, one om each lane, like the Alien Conehead Zombie. Level 4 features the last level's selection of Zombies. A cutscene shows the same U.F.O. from earlier, battering the ever growing patch in more green ooze before zooming off, leaving a white trail in the sky for a second before dissapearing. Level 5 features the last level's selection of Zombies. On this level, only 1 Plant Food appears, held by an Alien Zombie. Level 6 features the last level's selection of Zombies. On this level, only 1 Plant Food appears, held by an Alien Conehead Zombie. Level 7 chooses the same selection of Zombies as Level 6, having the 1 Plant Food being held by an Alien Buckethead Zombie. Level 8 begins with a cutscene of Trent reaching a bigger section of the patch before he gasps, seeing the meteor mech from earlier, surrounded by a pool of green ooze. Alien Zombies emerge and flank Trent, forcing him in front of the Mech. They all laugh at once, and the meteor attacks. Boss Fight Meteor-Mech 2000 In its first phase, the Meteor-Mech 2000 can only hop around the farthest right lane of the patch and fire lava bombs that destroy Plants in a 1×3 area. In its second phase, it can now shoot out globs of green ooze, serving as shields that spawn Alien Conehead Zombies when destroyed. In its third phase, its globs will now absorb more damage and spawn Alien Buckethead Zombies when defeated. It can launch ooze that burns Plants in a 3×1 area. Upon being defeated, the player is rewarded with 3,000 Coins and Purple Devil. Trivia * This is Pyro424's first event world. Category:Pyro424 Category:Pyro 424 Category:PvZ:WITWA Category:Event Worlds Category:Worlds Category:Halloween Category:Alien Zombies Category:Boss Zombies Category:Boss Battles